


Trying To Change Our Nightmares Into Dreams

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, my name is Lily, Lily Evans" a girl with flaming red hair said, holding out her hand and smiling. </p><p>And thus began a friendship that would lead Scarlett to witness some of the most amazing people in the Wizarding world. </p><p>Of course, before they became legends they were classmates, friends, and some meant more than anything in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Was Fire and Emeralds

Scarlett Jacqueline Ames was desperate to not get swept into the small crowd of first years that were ebbing like a great wave into the Great Hall. She was able to keep her feet under her, but she could feel her heart pounding out an unsteady rhythm, her palms sweating too.

Her mother, Madeline, has warned her not to worry too much. All she had to do the first day was get Sorted, meet her new roommates, and try not to step on anyone's toes. Of course, with Scarlett's somewhat initial icy demeanor that was going to be a bit of a challenge. 

She didn't mean to seem aloof, it fact most of her Muggle friends said that she was one of the warmest, wittiest people they knew once she got over the first meeting. She was never comfortable with first meetings, they felt like too much pressure for an eleven year old girl. But here she was, voicelessly reminding herself not to be quiet and snotty to the first person who introduced themselves. 

The first years were herded into the front of the Great Hall where the professors table was. Sitting on a stool was an old, worn hat with slow blinking, yet steely eyes. 

 _The Sorting Hat_ , her mother's voice whispered. 

The younger professor that had led them into the Hall, McGonagall, was instructing them on how they would proceed. Scarlett knew with a last name like Ames she was sure to be called early. Sure enough, she was called second and began to walk towards the Sorting Hat. 

McGonagall placed the Hat on her head lightly and almost immediately a voice muttered, "Oh yes, a reader. Hmm perhaps Ravenclaw my dear? No, too obvious. Besides look at all that strength and voracity, a bit too wild to be in Ravenclaw. Well let's see.....I know" he seemed to crow before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!" to the Hall.  

The Hall erupted into applause as she took off the Hat and walked towards the table with the banner of red and gold, a lion roaring on the middle banner. The next Sorting began as Scarlett smiled at her new classmates, including a boy her age with messy curls. She heard the Sorting Hat yell, "GRYFFINDOR!" again and she turned to see a boy with glasses and black messy hair waltz towards the table, sitting on the opposite side of her and grinning widely. A few more names were called out, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Slytherin. 

A girl came to sit across from her at the table, smiling and introducing herself to the boy with the messy hair. She then turned to Scarlett, "Hi, my name is Lily, Lily Evans" the girl with flaming red hair said, holding out her hand and smiling. Scarlett took her hand, "Scarlett Ames, hi" she said calmly. After a beat she smiled, "I like your hair" she added, attempting to be friendly. The girl's smile widened, "Thanks!" she let go of Scarlett's hand a laughed, saying words that would haunt Scarlett for the rest of her days. 

"I think we're going to friends forever". 


	2. The Gryffindor Common Room

The first dinner had gone off well, Scarlett had quickly found a friend in Lily Evans through their mutual love of Muggle books. Lily had been delighted to learn that Scarlett's father had been a Muggle professor at a Muggle college and was always bringing books for his daughter before his death after her fifth birthday.

Her mother had continued the tradition, after all, no daughter of a librarian was going to be illiterate. Granted, her mother's job title was actually a "Ministry Records Librarian", but she had gained the job through her attention to detail and love of books.

Scarlett and Lily compared books they had read while the boy next to her ("James Potter! I've never really read any Muggle books before. Pure blood parents and all") and the boy on the other side of Lily "Sirius Black, my parents would skin me for reading a Muggle book, but then they've always been right prats") began to talk, forcing Lily to move next to Scarlett so the two boys could talk with another first year at the table ("Remus" he had introduced himself quietly, but with a small smile).

After dinner the prefects led them into the Gryffindor Common Room, given them the password, and led them to their bedrooms to meet their roommates. A girl with black straight hair called Dahlia F and a girl with pixie blonde hair and blue eyes named Wendy. Dahlia was Pure-blooded, and Wendy was a Half-blood like Scarlett. 

Dahlia immediately proclaimed that they would all be friends and that she wanted to sing when she grew up. "My mother tells me I have the best soprano she's ever heard" and then proceeded to sing La Vie Boheme for the next five minutes.

 

Luckily Wendy seemed to have no such goals, "I really want to invent a new spell, but I haven't thought of what yet" she admitted.  

After unpacking (Lily insisted that Scarlett sleep in the bed next to hers) the girls settled down and slowly began to drift off to sleep. 

Scarlett thought her first day at Hogwarts had gone well and hoped the rest of her time would be the same. 

 

 

The next day Lily was there, pulling a still snoring Scarlett out of bed. "How did I just _know_ you were a late sleeper? C'mon! I'm not going to be late for out first class!" she laughed as Scarlett let out a whine. 

"My mother usually lets me sleep in until 10 if its not a weekday!" she protested, attempting to hang onto her pillow and she was dragged across her bed. 

Lily let out a snort, "Well seeing at its Monday I reckon you have to get up". 

Scarlett finally gave her pillow up and pulled herself out of bed, "I expect pancakes for breakfast then" she grumbled as Lily began to giggle at the state of her bedhead. 

 

Everyone seemed to be chipper in the Great Hall, the first years were waiting for their schedules while the older students were already moaning about what classes were first on their list. Once again, Lily seated herself next to James, Sirius, and Remus. Another boy, more chubby and squinty-eyed, was sitting with them who was introduced as their roommate Peter.

They finally got their schedules and let out a huge groan, "Transfiguration with the bloody Slytherins first thing in the morning. It's like Dumbledore's trying to do us in" James complained, letting his head fall onto the table with a loud thunk.

Lily gave him a look, "My best friend is in Slytherin, what's so wrong with that?" she asked. James' head shot up while Sirius fixed her with a look of disbelief, "Slytherins are all slimy, dark arts oddballs who live in the dungeon. If your friend's in that House I'd be worried they're going to hex you when they learn you're in Gryffindor". 

Lily scoffed, "Sev would never, we've been friends since we were nine. And don't call him an oddball" she warned, taking a bite of her fruit. 

"My whole bloody family was in Slytherin so believe me when I say anyone who gets Sorted into that House is odd" Sirius replied. 

"If your whole family was in Slytherin, how did you get into Gryffindor?" Remus asked. 

"Cause I'm not a complete nutter!" Sirius smirked, licking excess syrup off his hand. 

Lily huffed and went back to her fruit, obviously ignoring Sirius' comment. Scarlett recognized that Lily was getting upset and quickly changed the subject to their other classes. 

The rest of breakfast was spent with Lily mostly talking to Scarlett and the boys beginning to fling syrup at each other. 

 

Scarlett walked with Lily, Wendy, and Dahlia towards the Transfiguration Room when she heard a boy call Lily's name. 

Lily whipped around, a grin on her face, and stepped back to hug the boy when he caught up. "Sev! I'm sorry I didn't see you this morning" she said, pulling back from the boy to ruffle his hair. 

The boy shoved his hair back down with a small smirk, "Don't worry Lily, I'll forgive you if you sit with me for our first class" he said softly. 

Lily's smile faltered, "Actually I already promised Scarlett I'd sit with her" she said, then pulled Scarlett forward, "Scarlett this is Severus Snape, my best friend" she smiled at Severus, "Sev this is Scarlett" then pointed to Dahlia and Wendy as she introduced them. 

Severus seemed put out by the three girls, grumbling a hello to each, but then giving Scarlett the side eye the entire walk towards the room. By the time they reached the Transfiguration Room Scarlett knew that Severus Snape was not willing to be her friend anytime this year. 


	3. First Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should warn you, this is obviously a slow burn story, and that the first couple years will be more about setting up friendships than romance. Obviously every good love story needs a solid foundation.

Severus quietly placed himself next to a Slytherin when they entered the classroom, his expression seemed put out. Scarlett let herself move next to Lily and whisper, "Are you sure you don't want to sit with Severus? He seems kind of miserable".

Lily looked back at her friend and sighed, "He knew we might be in different Houses, he's been telling me all summer about being in Slytherin together, but I just felt like I wasn't going to get Sorted there". She sat down and smiled quietly, then groaned when James and Sirius sat behind them.

"Oh c'mon Evans you know we're going to be listening most studiously" James said. Sirius nodded, "Probably get the top marks" he added, trying to keep a straight face.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I can most certainly guarantee that neither of you will be the best students on the class, after knowing you less than a week I can tell you're going to be the worst sort of trouble makers" she whipped forward, "And I intend on being no such thing".

James laughed, "Come off it, I'll bet you 10 Galleons you can't beat me in McGonagall's class for marks". Lily seemed to look the tiniest bit upset and Scarlett ran James' words through her head before she realized why her friend would be upset.

Lily had told Scarlett last night that her parents were Muggles, she had known nothing of the Wizarding world until she had met Snape at nine and he hadn't told her about everything, but he'd definitely mentioned that some people thought Muggle-borns were lower. She was worried about losing to a Pure blood.

Scarlett turned to glare at the boys, "Betting is illegal and childish" she remarked.

"Last time I checked love we were childish" Sirius replied with a smirk. "I'll bet 10 Galleons you two can't keep from getting a detention the rest of the sodding day" she retorted, watching Lily begin to smile out of the corner of her eye. "I'll take that bet Ames" Sirius said, shaking her hand just as Professor McGonagall whipped into the room.

Fortunately for Scarlett both James and Sirius got detention in their third class, Charms, and she grinned when Sirius threw a few Galleons at her after Flitwick's scolding of the 'misuse of feathers'.

 

During lunch Scarlett leaned forward to quietly talk with Lily, "You don't have to worry about the whole non-magical parents thing, Muggle-borns do just as well as us with wizard parents. My dad was a Muggle" she scooped a piece of Shepard's pie onto her plate, "Besides I've already seen what you can do in just a few subjects, you'll be getting top marks in no time".

Lily smiled back at her, "I used to worry about it over the summer, but Sev was always telling me he'd help me with anything I didn't get" she looked over at where her friend was sitting at the Slytherin table, "I guess I never thought about what would happen if we were Sorted into two Houses that don't really like the other". Scarlett shrugged, "I can't help with that part, Gryffindors and Slytherins have always had a bit of a rivalry".

Lily just sighed and went back to her lunch.

 

The next few weeks were eye-opening to the first years. Classes were fantastic, homework was horrid, the pranks played by all Houses were absolutely loony, and no one quite pulled a prank like the four newest additions to the Gryffindor House. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all sort of banded together to become good friends, they led the charge on any prank pulled on the Slytherins, they ended a week with more detention than the last, and they always cheered the loudest and rowdiest at Quidditch games.

Lily, Scarlett, Dahlia, and Wendy on the other hand were slowly becoming known as the smart Gryffindor first years. Lily flew through Charms like a breeze, Scarlett seemed overly fond of anything to do with Magical Creatures, Dahlia had joined Professor Flitwick's choir, and Wendy was eagerly following the poor Defense Against the Dark Arts professor around for more advanced spells.

The two groups did occasionally collide, mostly when the boys were pulling a prank that the girls accidentally walked into, or if Remus felt more like studying he'd sit with Scarlett and Lily in the library. It was there that Lily first noticed that Remus always seemed a bit tired. "I dunno if he's sick; he keeps having to visit his mum in hospital" she said quietly one day in the library.

Wendy shrugged, "Maybe she's clumsy, I has an Aunt who was always blowing up potions and getting sent to St. Mungo's for burns". "I suppose, I just worry that it's a bit too much for him, he's so much nicer than James and Sirius" Lily grumbled. Wendy and Scarlett looked at each other and smiled.

 

Halloween brought the final throes of fall and the first frost fell in mid-November, by the time Christmas came the first years had gotten into a groove with their studies and such.

Lily was leading in three classes with top marks as Scarlett predicted, James was still serving detention for turning the West wing into a gingerbread house, Remus seemed to pick up a bit during the holidays with only a couple missed days, Wendy had begun working on a spell that would muffle the area around a person (mostly created because Dahlia liked to rehearse in their dorm), and Sirius had gotten a Howler from his mum when she found out what House he was Sorted in. The rest of that day had been strange.

 

"It's not like I give a fig what that mad woman says, but she could've just written it in a bloody letter instead of sending that Howler" Sirius had said in the Common room. "Isn't it sort of tradition for Blacks to be in Slytherin?" Peter asked. "Course it is, but I've always been a bit of a black sheep yeah? I don't give a shite about the whole pure blood mania they've got" he shrugged, flipping his wand in the air. 

Sirius if you're going to do that might I suggest you stop shooting sparks out? You'll catch something on fire" Remus said, not even looking away from his parchment. Sirius rolled his eyes and caught his wand, flipping some sparks at Remus.

"My parents never really pushed on it all that much" James admitted. "Well that's cause you've got normal Pure blood parents, not some crazy fanatics who want to wipe Muggles off the globe" he replied. "Blimey, she says that?" James asked. "I told you she was a complete nutter" Sirius said, pitching backwards in his chair.

"Mental that is".


	4. Leaving Hogwarts

Christmas brought the beginning of a tradition that would continue throughout their school years, James invited Sirius, Remus, and Peter to his home for Christmas break. Sirius accepted, after his mother's Howler he knew it was time to distance himself a bit. Remus and Peter declined, Remus had to go home to "visit his mum" while Peter was looking forward his parent's usual spoiling. 

Lily seemed a bit put off as well before they left. "It's my sister, Petunia. We used to be really close but ever since I found out I have magic and she doesn't she's been a bit....cruel" Lily admitted as they packed their clothes. 

"Well that's hardly your fault, I don't think anyone knows why magic chooses some people and not others, maybe you were just meant for it and she was meant to be non-magical" Scarlett shrugged. 

Dahlia snorted, "Please, you're special and your sister's probably jealous. Everyone's jealous of something as wonderful as magic" she turned to sit on her bed, "I'll bet she waited for weeks to see if she got a letter too and was just mad when she didn't". 

"Well that's no reason for her to be cruel to you, she's your sister. The least she could do is be happy for you" Wendy argued. "Oh please, like you wouldn't be jealous?" Dahlia asked. 

"Well I wouldn't know, I'm an only child" Wendy replied. "Wow, come to think of it you're the only one who has a sister among us" Scarlett laughed. 

"I've got two younger brothers and believe me, they're no where near as horrid as your sister sounds" Dahlia commented, standing up to fold her robes. "She's not horrid! She's just....jealous I guess" Lily said. 

"Either way, it makes me glad I'm going home to brothers who adore me enough to stay out of my room" Dahlia smiled, sashaying off to the loo. 

"Probably because her singing has scared them off by now" Scarlett remarked. Lily and Wendy laughed. 

 

The boys had stormed into the girl's cabin on the train after a couple hours. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Lily nearly shrieked when James slammed the door shut. 

They were nearly panting, but Sirius let out a laugh, "Apparently some of the Slytherins are deathly afraid of two foot slugs who knew" he let out in between breaths. 

Lily rolled her eyes, "You four are absolutely repugnant sometimes". 

"Careful Evans or your eyes'll stay that way" James teased, grinning at her. "Oh shut it" she threw back, leaning back in her seat. 

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat down in the compartment. "So Scarlett, you going to miss us charming young men?" Sirius asked, scooting next to Scarlett and fluttering his eyelashes at her. Scarlett shoved his shoulder, "You must be daft, honestly. All that curly hair is affecting your wee brain" she retorted, flicking one of his curls off his face. 

Remus pulled out a worn book titled, The Call of the Wild, a Muggle book Lily had given him while Peter began to chew on a Chocolate Frog. "Honestly Remus, don't you ever stop reading?" Dahlia said, pushing the book up to read the cover. 

"He's got to be the smartest boy in our class. After all, he's going to be trying to steal your smartest in class title after holiday" James commented, messing with his hair. "Good luck with that, woman's got the title for a reason" Wendy muttered, flipping through her magazine. 

"You seem awfully cheery for a man bringing home this pain in the arse" Scarlett said, digging an elbow into Sirius' side. He retaliated by kicking her in the shin. It dissolved into a bit of a smack fight until Lily called and end. 

"Well not all of us can have their new best mate over for the holidays eh?" James said, "Besides I'd be happy to invite you girls except you know..." he trailed off, grinning. Scarlett raised an eyebrow. 

Sirius leaned forward like it was some great secret, "James is terrified of cooties" he stage whispered. Lily let out a laugh then seemed to catch herself, "Probably best then Potter" she replied, shaking her head. 

"Why I do declare Miss Evans, my virtue would be in danger with a woman such as yourself!" he let out in a high falsetto, throwing a hand over his forehead. The others roared with laughter. 

"If I didn't know any better I would've said you've seen Gone with the Wind" Lily said, still laughing. 

James cocked his head, "What are you talking 'bout?". 

Scarlett nudged Lily, "Probably never heard of a telly" then turned to James, "Why don't you and Black borrow a television and have a watch? Trust me" she grinned, "You'll love it". 

Lily pulled Scarlett towards her, "You do realize that the moment they watch that movie they'll be calling you Scarlett O'Hara the rest of the year?" she whispered. "Oh please, like I haven't heard that from all my Muggle friends anyway. I'm quite used to it" she murmured back, then pulled away to grin like a loon at the boys.

Remus let out a chuckle, "You'll regret it Scarlett" he said, flipping a page. 

Sirius leaned forward, "There's a joke here I just know it" he turned to sit with his head upside-down, "Come on Lett" he made a puppy face, "Tell meeeeee". 

Scarlett laughed, "Not a chance, watch the movie" she said, messing his hair up. 

"Oi!" James called, "Quit flirting over there" he made a face like a lemon. 

They shot apart with a shouted garble, "Bloody hell" Sirius muttered, throwing a bit of parchment at James. 

 

After exiting the train car they stepped of onto the platform to look for their families. James' parents were eager to meet their son's new mate, after his mother attempted to straight out her son's hair of course. Wendy grabbed her parents and was off like a gun, Dahlia merely waltzed to her parents and siblings and then waved to her friends before leaving in a blur of yelling and laughter. Remus' parents were more subdued, but happy to see their only child. Scarlett's mum hugged her and laughed at her sticking her tongue out at Sirius. 

Lily's family dynamic was a bit off. Her parents seemed horribly excited to see her, they were helping her with her bags when her sister finally spoke to her. 

"So I suppose you had fun with all the other freaks?" she sniffed, her bob moving as she looked away. "I had a lot of fun, everyone's really brilliant" Lily said, "And they're not freaks, neither am I". 

Petunia merely let out a little scoff, then jumped when Scarlett and her mum walked towards them. 

"Lily!" Scarlett bounced next to her friend, "I want you to meet my mum" she turned, "Mum this is Lily, Lily this is my mother, Madeline" she introduced. 

"My dear I feel like we know each other already, Scarlett writes about all of your so much" Madeline said, shaking Lily's hand. 

"I'm so happy to finally meet you" she replied, then introduced her family. Her parents were delighted, while her sister only made a sickly smile at them all. Scarlett only barely kept herself from sneering at the girl's rudeness. 

"Well if your ever feel like visiting just drop us a note, we usually stay quiet during the holidays but I'd love to have you all over" Madeline said before they parted ways. 

As they were leaving Scarlett heard James holler after her, "Goodbye my best mate's lady love! We'll be sure to watch your Gone on the Wind mooovie!". 

She laughed when she heard Lily yell, "It's Gone WITH the Wind you dolt!".

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the poem "In and out of time" by Maya Angelou.


End file.
